happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Humphrey
Humphrey is a fan character who originated from Happy Insect Friends. Character Bio Humphrey is a green hummingbird with a reddish-pink tail and abdominal marking. Due to his tiny size, he tries to fit in with the world of the insects, to the point of wearing goggles that resemble fly eyes and fashioning two of his head feathers to look like antennae. He is typically seen collecting nectar, which, like real hummingbirds, is fuel to his body. This would mean competition with other nectar-lovers such as butterflies and bees. Almost all of the Insect Friends see him as a fellow bug, especially the Moth due to how similar they look to each other. So far, Centie is the only one who knows Humphrey's true identity. Because of his appearance, predators such as Loony and Shrikes would try to eat him. Only then does Humphrey (unsuccessfully) try to convince them he isn't a bug. As of Insect-tral Roots, he has also become a regular character. In such cases, he would be mistaken as a bug by the larger characters. Starting in Growing on Me, his size can now change between episodes (similar to Queenie). He has lately developed an interest in science. He specializes in shrink ray technology, which may explain how his size can change between episodes. Episodes Starring *Pollen a Day's Work *Birds of Different Feathers *The Birds and the Bees *Bugged at the Museum *A Friend for Humphrey *Growing on Me *Really Hummed Out *Bugs of War *Get a Long Little Doggy Featuring *Insect-tral Roots *Flynn Sees a Shrink *Tall Tales *Tiny Dancer Appearances * Just Beak-cause * Straight Error * Can't Stop the Heating * Leaf Her Alone Deaths #Birds of Different Feathers - Impaled with a toothpick. #Bugged at the Museum - Crushed by museum artifacts. #Flynn Sees a Shrink - Swatted after being shrunken. #Tall Tales - Crushed by giant basketball. #Can't Stop the Heating - Eaten by the venus fly trap. #Tiny Dancer - Killed by the golden sphere. #Really Hummed Out - Split in half. #Bugs of War - Either burned to death or died inside the explosion. Kills *Loony - 1 ("Birds of Different Feathers") *Paws - 1 ("Tall Tales") *Ellie - 1 ("Tall Tales") *Cuddles - 1 ("Tall Tales") *Handy - 1 ("Tall Tales") *Flynn - 1 ("Tall Tales") *Brohdy - 1 ("Tall Tales") *Dolly - 1 ("Tiny Dancer" along with Petunia) *Disco Bear - 1 ("Tiny Dancer") *Stretchy - 1 ("Tiny Dancer") *Queenie - 1 ("Tiny Dancer") *Funky Skunk - 1 ("Tiny Dancer") *Truffles - 1 ("Tiny Dancer") *Licky - 1 ("Really Hummed Out") *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("Tiny Dancer") *Flyby - 1 ("Get a Long Little Doggy") Trivia * He is one of the few HIF characters who isn't an insect, arachnid or invertebrate. After Loony and Shrikes, he is the third bird character of the series. * He was created on the same day as Vinegar. * After Spaz, he is the second hummingbird in Happy Tree Friends form. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:The Happy Insect Friend Cast Category:Small characters Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Their Size May Vary